Kaida
Kaida are a special kind of human who not only can see spirits, but was born with Spirit Energy and has the ability to harness this power and destroy evil spirits. The term Kaida ''is the official name of the race of people. Kaida have different ranks, depending on their Spirit Energy, and based on this Spirit Energy, each Kaida has a different Kenta weapon. There are also the line of Pureblood Kaida, like Toshio and Selina Heartnet. Human-Born Kaida also exist. Uniforms All Kaida are required to where uniforms within the Kaidan world. When Kaida wepons are activated, uniforms can be seen. Below are some terms to help distinguish what the uniforms look like. Uniforms are always the same color (except for Kaida ranked Colonel or Higher, then they may have an extra white Haori over their uniforms), which is black on the outside and only the Shitagi, Obi and Tabi may be white. *Hakama- Very bag like pants that float away from the legs, uniforms must be black. *Haori- a Kimono-like jacket worn over the Kosade. Only people of Colonel or General wear these, and most have different patterns on them. *Kosade- The Black Shirt they wear over the Shitagi. *Obi- Cloth belt, Uniforms wear a white belt. *Ring- All Kaida are required to wear a Kaidan Ring, which varies in color (depending mostly on types of Spirit Energy; the purer and richer the Spirit Energy, the metal quality also increases). Most high ranking officers are pure silver (such as Selina Heartnet), but Kaida with very high Spirit Energy have golden ones (Like Kaien Mori). The ring is required to perform Kekkai and Jaketsu spells. Usually is worn on the hand that works well with the Kaida. *Shitagi- The white 'under shirt', worn under the Kosade. Most of the time, you can only see the collar. *Tabi- Socks that go ankle high and are split in-between the toes and big toe. *Waraji- Sandal-like shoes. Keeps on the foot with tie in-between the big toe and other toes. *Yukata- traditional Japanese summer kimono The Kaidan Uniform look came directly from the kimono-uniform of Tite Kubo's Bleach. Other inspirations from ''Bleach ''also inspired many other things (including character designs) in ''Kaida. In the human world, Kaida usually desguise themselves in human clothes so not to draw attention to themselves. Noticeable Powers Kaida are known for many different powers. All Kaida must be determined as skilled in at least one power before graduating from Academy 2. However, the difference in passing with one skill and that of a Colonel or General is much greater. Maboroshi Maboroshi Step (lit. meaning Illusionary Step) is the name of the technique Kaida use for speed. The untrained eye cannot detect the speed, especially when the user is a master of Maboroshi. Maboroshi Step is taught during the Academy 1 years, but overall speed is determined by the user. Most Military Police, however, are not trained enough in Maboroshi or don't qualify to become masters of the skill until the rank at least 2nd Class Private. However, there are some Kaida that are Military Police and can use Maboroshi quite effectively. Advanced Healing Powers The healing powers of Kaida are much greater than that of regular humans. Left alone, a Kaida's Spirit Energy alone would begin to heal their bodies. Usually, the higher the Spirit Energy, the faster the Kaida is able to heal. However, the higher the Spirit Energy, the harder it is to inflict wounds on them. Kekkai 'Kekkai '(lit. meaning barrier) are special incantations, or spells, that perform various tasks. There are many kind of Kekkai: Healing, Defense, Attack and so on. Each Kekkai has a different incantation and Kekkai are learned in Academy 1. To preform Kekkai, Kaida draw incantation circles that are specific to each spell. The incantation circle channels the flow of Spirit Energy from the Kaida and directs the spell to the designated area which the Kaida indicates. The word Kai is used to create the spells and destroy spirits once inside the spells. There were many different kinds of Kekkai demonstrated in Kaida. Cubes or Rectangles The easiest and highly reliable among Kaida. The easily changable size of the Kekkai make it extremly easy to catch and wound most spirits. The casting spell for Cubes and Rectangles is Kai. Although no incantation circle is drawn for cubes (definition of Kekkai), it was classified as harmless to humans and thus was classified as a Kekkai rather than a Jaketsu. Although it is mostly used for offense against spirits, one of it's primary uses is also defnese. The harder the Kaida focuses, the harder it is to penatrate the Kekkai. Final Incantation The most common circle used amongst Kaida. By using this, the user destroys a spirit after drawing the final incantation, which is a circle with a pentagon on top. After the command Kai, the circle shrinks around the spirit, separating the evil and the good and the pentagon's sole purpose is to destroys the evil parts; leaving only the good part of the spirit behind. This spell does not harm to good part of the soul, and after the spell destroys the evil, the soul usually is able to move on in peace. Kaida must be wearing the incantation ring to perform Kai. Healing Kekkai One of the most basic skills for Kekkai in Academy 1 to learn. It is required for every Kaida to know how to perform this Kekkai efficently. Although it is a good skill to have in battle, it also exposes the caster. It is always good to have back up to cover for you, or to flee. It is extremely difficult for people of Military Police rank to simaltaneously create a healing Kekkai and Defensive sheild at once. Healing Kekkai work best when the caster is completely focused, and the results of a well casted Healing Kekkai are favorable in desperate situations. Spears A techinque usually favored by Selina, long rectangular, rapidly extending Kekkai that pierces the opponent's body are better for her, as she is conscience of using too much Spirit Energy. Using more than one spear at once ensures that the opponent takes greater damage. Using spears on the opponent's joints also prevent it from moving, a techinque favored heavily by Kaien in the beginning. Jaketsu 'Jaketsu '''are spells that are slightly different from regular Kekkai spells. To use Jaketsu, no incancation circle is needed, however a special "chant" or hand sign is needed to preform these. Normally, because of the time draw it takes to preform Jaketsu, it is not preformed without other team members. After a few decades, the King of the Kaidan World decided Jaketsu spells were too powerful to use in the human world, and thus it was banned for usage in Military Personal. It takes a skillful Kaida to preform Jaketsu spells, and thus most military police won't use them. In most cases, only Kaida who have been approved at the Academy are able to be qualified to use them. In the battle against Miyuki, the authorization of Jaketsu was approved. Ketsu A simple binding spell that is the foundation of basic Jaketsu spells. Anyone who had permisson to learn Jaketsu most likely learned this spell first. The user is able to pin the opponent's arms and legs together temporarily. To break free from the spell, it must be released either freely or forcefully or the opponent must break free with sheer will power. Mufune A more advance Jaketsu spell that requires good aim and concentration from the caster. Mufune is a small, almost shoe-lace size rope made purely of Spirit Energy. Mufune is not easily broken, the only way to do so is with a high intensity Spirit Energy splitting it in half. Mufune wraps around the two fingers that are held up and when it is ready to be used, the caster thrusts is hand forward, aiming at his target. Mufune is used mostly to keep still enemies tied up (like rope) not usually for binding the opponent. This is because the Mufune is still attatched to the caster's hand and is very dangerous for the caster if the enemy is still able to move around. Dorino This is a more basic Jaketsu spell, although the hand sign looks more like the beginnings of a Kekkai spell, it draws more power and is not used in battle. Dorino is often used in the medical field, especially with patients who are too dificult to deal with awake. Dorino is a simple sleeping spell that masks one's Spirit Energy temporarily, draining any energy they have to stay awake. It is easy to break free, but depending on the level of Spirit Energy the caster puts into it, it is also nearly impossible to awake from it. If the target is already exhausted their energy, this spell works well. Kenta Mechanism that taps into one's fighting instinct (A.K.A. Spirit Energy) and forms into a physical weapon. Kaidas with more experience can transform it into multiple weapons. This higher the Spirit Energy one has, the more powerful a Kenta becomes. Each Kaida only has one Kenta which has a special name; although stronger Kaidas can use more than one, it takes great skill to wield more than one, due to the amount of Spirit Energy being used. Each Kenta is special to a Kaida, depending on the type of Energy the Kaida has. Every Kaida has at least one form for their Kenta. People of Second Lieutenant and up usually have two forms. Each Kaida is supposed to only use one, but people of Colonel or higher usually are able to use two at once temporarily. However, the Kaida can recieve damage if this is done too long. Spirit Energy '''Spirit Energy '(A.K.A. fighting instinct) is the energy of a spirit. Normal humans can not detect levels of Spirit Energy, although every living thing possesses some. Kaida have the ability not only to detect, but also have the power to harness their Spirit Energy to destroy spirits. In Kuchaki's time, Spirit Energy was known as Chakra. Spirit Energy can be used for many different things; such as Kekkai, Jaketsu, Kenta or Maboroshi. The levels of Spirit Energy are usually a determining factor in determining a Kaida's rank. It is possible for the Spirit Energy of a living thing to grow over time. Pureblood Kaida Kaida families that have not mixed with a human ancestor ''ever ''in their history are known as Pureblood Kaida. These families are well known throughout the higher ranks of Kaida (not so much throughout the Military Police) and are highly respected, often referred to as the Noble Families of the Kaidan World. Often, the person is respected and addressed Lady or Lord or, because of their emennse Spirit Energy, they often recieve high ranks very quickly. The families themselves can be very large (including close cousins) and the issue of sucession for head of the family is usually given to the first born, or whoever is able to win in a dual. The families often hire people with low potential to become Battling Kaida to become maids or butlers in the family. The person is able to quit at any time they want, but it is more common for them to stay with the noble family because of the good life the Noble family provides for them. There are only four Noble Families left in existance and the race of Pureblood is highly protected in the families. Because of the increasing numbers of Kaida with human blood in their linneage, it is (and it was for a long period of time) common for the families to have breeding with in siblings. This act is not viewed as monstorous in the Kaidan World; and, unlike the human world, there is little to no chance of the offspring inheriting a disability from this act. Pureblood families include: The Heartnet Clan The Yukimura Clan The Kida Clan The Kagemiya Clan Human-Born Kaida A human who was once nothing more than a human who was turned into a Kaida through training and the application of their Spirit Energy. For example, Kaien could always see spirits, however, until he met Selina he couldn't use his Spirit Energy. This is a very rare occurance in the Kaidan world, and though it is not strickly prohibited, it is not common for Kaida to change a human. This is because people who are human-born, are the equivalent to a Pureblood, because the human blood "metaphorically" had been burnt out of the blood stream. Doing this repeatedly could eventaully bring about an entirely new race of Pureblood Kaida. It is also uncommon in the Kaidan world because it is extremely unlikely for a human to be able to detect and see spirits. If there is a human in the town, it is highly unlikely the odds of seeing a Kaida destroy it. The only person within one-hundred years to be a human-born Kaida is Kaien Mori. Training Each Kaida, even if he/she has incredible abilities to begin with, must attend and graduate from ''two ''Academies before he/she is qualified to become a Full Kaida. Mastering Spirit Energy, perfecting Kekkai spells, the usage of Maboroshi and sword handling are all areas that must be mastered before a Kaida can graduate and recieve full missions. A person may be held back, however, if the instructor feels he/she is not able to be a full Kaida. A Kaida may belong to one of two types of military branches: The regular Military of Kaida or the Royal Task Force, which is an elite group of individuals that have trained slightly longer than regular Kaida or have unnatural abilities as regular Kaida. Both branches, however, have similar ranking systems (though the titles are slightly different) and they both have smiliar missions. The Royal Task Force is usually assigned missions from The King, as they work for him, and not directly under a General.